Masters Killed
by GrowlingFluffBall
Summary: Rated M to be safe! ONE SHOT! Kagura has a split personality. What happens when she looses control of herself?


Disclaimer: I own nothin, not a thing! Except for the character Kionji! I own her.

A/N: This is a one shot. But if people request it to be a story, I might make it into a story. Oh and I may seem slightly crazy while writing this. It's okay. Your just seeing me as I am normally. Also this was partially inspired by Headless Waltz by Numisma.

* * *

**K A G U R A ' S - P O V**

I dismounted from my feather softly. Although I knew he could sense me. I looked around, trying to find that elusive inu-youkai. I turned to find myself face to face with a very angry looking youkai. Sesshomaru. He smirked at me. His golden eyes were no longer that beautiful golden sunset color. No, they were now red. I looked away from his penetrating gaze. Trying to find that human brat Rin. I didn't see her. I then realized what time it was for an inu youkai, or even an inu hanyou. It was mating season. My fear increased ten fold when I saw his hungry gaze snake its way over my body. He looked as if he was ready to tear my kimono from me with one swipe of his claws. I knew that he could, and that if provoked he would.

I slowly started to back away but stopped at the cold sound of my name on his tongue. His voice rang out coldly. "Kagura. How intresting to see you here." I paled at the look he gave me at that moment. "Kagura, state your purpose here before..." He left it an open threat. Only to scare me more, I knew that was what he wanted. I tried to steel myself to not be scared, but I knew that he could smell the fear radiating off me in waves. That was what he wanted. My heartbeat quickened, even as a Kaze Youkai, I was scared.

"Lord Sesshomaru, my purpose is to ask you once again to kill Naraku for me." My voice was low and deliberatly slow. So as to not provoke his actions. He smirked at me before throwing his head back in a cynical laughter that could have peeled even Naraku's barrier apart. I shivered in fear at that sound.

I reached to pull a feather from my hair to escape this fear that was reaking havoc on me. He saw my movements and quickly grabbed my wrist before throwing me against a large tree. I didn't get a chance to voice my pain before he was upon me. His hand around my throat and his claws leaving marks of blood down my neck. Staining my red and white kimono. The only weapon I had, my fan that had been faithfully in my hands was no longer in my hands. It now lay several feet away from me in the grass. Closed and useless unless I could break free of his grasp. I knew the end was near for me.

"Kagura. I know that you are scared. I can hear your heart beat, your fear, I can smell it. Even the way you speak, with respect. I know that you only want to run now." He loosened his grip as if toying with me. I knew that he wasn't going to release me. But against my better judgement I tried to run from him. He grabbed me by my hair. Letting my feathers fall from my hair. My long hair graced my ripped kimono, only to fall upon my back. He drew back his claws to kill me, but I guess he changed his mind for he lowered his hand.

I was soon wishing that he had killed me moments before. His lips were crushed against mine in a painful kiss. His fangs left deep marks in my red lips as I tried to push him back. But my fighting only seemed to increase his need. I felt myself loosing control of my body. My mind changed as well. I wondered if I was falling victim to his 'charm'. No, I wasn't...

* * *

**K I O N J I ' S P O V**

I felt my long black hair change to flaming red. My eyes felt like they were burning. I closed my lids only to open them and see a red tinge to everything. I was no longer Kagura. I was now Kionji. Stronger. I saw Sesshomaru move back to look at me. I could tell he was puzzled. I did not smell scared anymore. Nor was my heartbeat pounding within my chest. I smirked at him and in a seductive voice that was cold and unfeeling, I decided to toy with him. "Sesshomaru. Why did you stop? Do I scare you?" When he gazed upon my black eyes, he knew that I was no longer in a right mind. My lips slowly turned from their dark red to a blackened color.

A few feet from where he stood pinning me to the tree, we could hear a hissing sound. I moved my flaming red hair to reveal two black stripes on either side of my face, framing my eyes. I only moved my hair to see my fan. It was the source of the hissing sound. It flew open to reveal that the cream colors in it were no longer of that tame color. They were now black.

Sesshomaru smirked at me. "This could make it even more fun. Let me show you how much fun you can have with a youkai Kagura-" His voice was cut off by my hand clasping around his throat. Cutting off his air supply. Making it impossible to speak. I let my voice reach his ears even though I spoke quietly, I knew he would hear me. "No. Let me show you, Sesshomaru." I smirked at him slightly before plunging my other hand into his stomach. I laughed a manical laughter that made him shudder.

I pulled him close to me. Removing my hand from his stomach. I leaned close to his ear and in a voice even he would have to strain to hear I spoke my name. "I am no longer Kagura, oh mighty lord. No. I am now Kionji." With his last dying breath I could hear his last word. "Bitch." I laughed loudly again before throwing his now lifeless body from me. Letting it hit a tree. I heard a small creature coming towards me. I turned to see no other than that toad. Jaken, I believe his name was.

"You horrid lady! What have you done to Lord Sesshomaru?" He watched me as I walked a few feet away from him to grab my fan. I laughed again, although this time it was more of a chuckle. I turned to face him, just as he was positioning his staff with two heads. I raised one eyebrow towards him. "What do you intend to do with that you little toad?" He looked even angrier at being called a toad. He pulled on the staff, lifting it up and then tapping it on the ground. Letting the old man release fire from his mouth. I smirked.

I opened my fan slowly, letting the fire almost reach me before speaking quietly. "I will not be defeated by simple fire." I moved the fan from my face and blew at the fire that was trying to engulf me. It blew back upon the small toad demon. I smirked again at his screams of pain.

I blew out the flames. "Let this be a lesson toad. Never piss off a Kaze Youkai. Especially not me." He got up, showing some burns on his green skin. "Now you little toad. Follow me." I looked over my shoulder at him. I saw him staring at my back where the spider scar had been. It was no longer there.

"Yes Lady Kagura!" He sounded more than willing to follow his new master to the ends of the earth. I turned back to him with a dark glare from my black eyes. "I am no longer Kagura. I am Kionji. You would do well to remember that, Jaken." I smirked at the look of wonder he got in his eyes when I used his name instead of calling him 'toad'. I quickly moved away into the darkness. Only one place was my intent. Naraku's castle.

* * *

**K A G U R A ' S P O V**

I could see it all happening. But I couldn't control it. I felt that little voice in my head taking over. Kionji she called herself. My body was no longer mine to command, and I knew that if I ever regained control of my body that I would die. For Naraku would surely kill me if, this entity called Kionji did not suceed in killing him. I let the entity keep control of our body. At least on some level I was free.

* * *

**K I O N J I ' S P O V**

I could feel Kagura, my other self stir restlessly inside my mind. I waited until she had settled before speaking to her in my mind, well our minds. _'Do not fight me. You may be stronger than most, but you can not win against me. I am pure evil and pure rage.'_ With those words said, my other self rested, peacefully if you could call it, inside our mind. I walked until I saw the barrier for Naraku's castle. I walked forth, standing outside it for a moment. Allowing the 'toad' Jaken to catch up to me.

He soon appeared behind me. "Lady Kionji, why did we stop?" I smirked. I forgot he could not see the barrier or the castle beyond it. I closed my fan and pushed it into the air, making the barrier pulse as I created a door way of sorts. He could then see the ruins of the castle that I used to call home. He gasped loudly as he saw it. "Lady Kionji is that Naraku's Castle?" I looked back at him with a glare.

"It is. For now. It will soon be rubble." I walked forward, not leaving the toad time to crawl through the small doorway that was left. He quickly got stuck in the barrier. When he called for help, I ignored him. I had prey to kill. My prey, a white baboon named Naraku. I walked into the court yard and waited a moment. I saw the young taijiya. Kohaku. I also so saw my older sister Kanna. She looked at me before walking away.

She knew my intent was to kill her master. I stood in the center of the court yard, looking around at the corpses that lay there. I looked back to see the toad struggling to free himself from the barrier. I chuckled. I turned back to the matters at hand. "Naraku. Come out and fight me like a man." I knew it would only piss him off. I did not have to wait long before he appeared. He held out his hand, as if he thought he still had my heart. He slowly closed his hand.

I fell to my knees. My face contorted in pain. I then started laughing. "Oh, thats right. You don't control me anymore." His look of fear was immensly humourous to me. I stood up once more. My black gaze was deadly with intent. He tried to defend himself against my simplest attack. I laughed and spoke again to throw the winds at him once more. "Dance of Blades." His body tried to move but many limbs were removed, only to be replaced by others that sprouted from under his baboon hide.

I smirked my trade mark smirk at him. I lifted one eyebrow in his direction. Before I let myself speak. For a moment I wasn't sure I could control my manical laughter that wanted to escape me. "Shall we try something harder Naraku, or should I say Onigumo." I could see his look of fear even from this distance. I flicked my fan carelessly. "Dance of the Dragon" The cyclones flashed to life and attacked him. Nearly ravaging his body before it could regenerate itself.

"Kagura you may think that you can control me, but you are wrong." I let a snarl escape my blackened lips. He stopped if there was anything else he wanted to say, he didn't say it. "Onigumo, my name is no longer Kagura." He tried to interupt me but I gave him a death glare. "Don't interupt a lady. As I was saying, my name is no longer Kagura. It is now Kionji." I glared at him.

Now was the time to exact my revenge on him. It was time to kill him and be done with it, so that I could go and find other creatures to kill. It may have seemed simple, but it was what I yearned for. "Kaze no Jigoku." Winds of Hell. My fan flicked carelessly as the dance of blades, dance of the dragon and dance of the dead took its toll on him. The blades glowed with a red coloring to them. The winds of the dragon ripped him apart before he could regenerate. The dance of the dead brought back his powers upon him, and used his own limbs to attack him.

I laughed only once before a head with lifeless eyes and long black locks dropped into my hand. I looked at the head with a gaze that could make the grim reaper himself shudder in fear. "Now that, that is settled." I threw his head up into the air before flicking my fan to rip it shreds to make sure that he was dead this time. Not just lying in wait.

The winds stopped as I walked past a stuppified Jaken. I looked back at the toad. "Jaken. Move faster or your head shall join his." He quickly was right behind me. I looked around, seeing a small village nearby. I headed towards it. "Good a village. I need a new kimono." With that I walked towards the village.


End file.
